


Mentaljen's Twitch Ban

by Jupa



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Smut, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupa/pseuds/Jupa
Summary: Jen has some fun but then remembers she has to stream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance, but honestly i'm not that sorry.

It was a Friday night, the streets were dark and the streetlights outside dimly shone through the curtains over the windows. Jen was sat at her computer in the dark room, the screen illuminating just her face. She tapped her fingers on her desk, going through some of the youtube videos in her feed, being sighing and leaning back in her chair. A bland, stale feeling washed over her as she realized that there was simply nothing to do. She had watched all the interesting videos she had found, no one was currently streaming on Vinesauce and her Tumblr had run out of cute animal pictures.

 

“Man, this sucks, I need something to do..” Jen mumbled to herself, leaning back towards her computer and drifting her mouse over the screen. Her mouse slowly paused on the button to open a new window, clicking and letting it drift down to select an incognito window. She gave herself a small smirk before mumbling, “Well, this is technically _something_ to do”.

 

She took some time to think before typing into the searchbar. She wanted to search up something she was really feeling for the moment, rather than watch some bland porn that she wouldn’t enjoy. She wanted it to have feeling, or at least a scenario she could imagine herself in. Jen let her fingers drift over the keyboard and pressed the letters one by one.

 

[Joel x Vinny Fanfiction] She hovered over the enter button, before backspacing the entire thing. Sure, it was fun to read, but she had felt like it was a little overdone, she decided to be a bit more adventurous. [ Vinny x Bees Fanfiction ] Jen giggled to herself for a moment, before backspacing it again. Part of her feared that it was truly out there, somewhere. [ Girl tied and fucked ] It isn’t exactly the kind of thing she’d want, but it’ll have to do. She finally hit enter and let the page load, clicking on one of the links and being brought to a site. Jen let one of her hands guide the mouse, while the other rested on her chest, massaging it gently. She clicked on a video and paused it for a moment, deciding to strip down to properly enjoy it. She placed her hands on her waist and lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it onto her bed then stood up to slide her pants down to her ankles, kicking them off. She smirked at herself, seeing a bit of her reflection in the screen and squeezing her chest, before reaching back and undoing the clip of her bra, pulling it off and tossing it at her shirt. For now she thought she’d let her panties stay where they are, but that’d probably be soon to change. She sat back down and relaxed, letting the video play. The scene unfolded before her, a blonde with long hair with her hands firmly tied together behind her back, getting leaned over a table by a stronger man. Their faces weren’t really important, so Jen let her hands slide into her panties and allowed her fingers to get to work.

 

She worked her fingers around, letting them push against her clit a little before moving farther down and dipping one into herself for the moment, moving in slowly in and out, watching as the guy held the blonde on the table and was pretty hardcore fucking her. Jen paused for the moment, standing up, pulling down her panties and kicking them away, reaching over to one of her hiding places and pulling out a average sized dildo, sitting back down and leaning back, placing the tip of the dildo against her clit and turning the bottom of it, causing it to buzz to life. She smiled and pushed herself towards the buzzing, a soft moan coming from her lips. She pulled it away and looked back to the screen, placing the didlo lower and pushing it about half way into herself, easing it back and forth and enjoying the feeling. She turned it up higher, moaning a bit louder and moving it faster. Jen began to really enjoy it, pushing the dildo farther and farther as her hand picked up speed, the other hand gravitating towards her chest and giving it a massage. She let out a loud moan and could feel her stomach clenching before she heard a loud noise, catching her off guard and causing her to lose momentum. She groaned to herself and put the dildo back in it’s place before investigating the sound, finding her phone on top of a box, making an ungodly sound due to the phone’s vibrate function. She picked it up and sighed, wondering what disturbed her, before seeing a whole lot of twitter notifications.

 

“Oh, Fuck.” Jen scrolled through quite a few tweets asking if she was still doing a stream tonight. She had completely forgotten about it, or at least thought she’d have not taken so long for her personal time. We went back to her computer and opened up Twitch, setting everything up. She fidgeted in her place, slightly regretting not being able to fully enjoy her efforts, but she knew that she had promised at least one stream this week. She looked down at herself, naked as could be, before shrugging, “It’s not like I use a facecam anyway, i’m sure this will be fine.” She began the twitch stream but left it on a splash screen, letting herself get set up for the moment. She cleaned up her immediate area, then opened up a game, reaching over to position her mic before knocking over her dildo. She paused for a moment, giving it a look, then slowly picked it up, placing it between her legs and turning it to it’s low setting. Jen smirked to herself, making sure everything is good to go, “I’m sure it isn’t a crime to enjoy this a little bit more, it’s not like anyone will know.”

 

“Hey guys, welcome to the stream. Tonight we’re going to be playing the Vinesauce dating sim, sorry for the delay, I lost track of time” Jen smiled warmly as she welcomed the chat, switching her screen to the game and quickly pushing her toy a bit closer to herself, enjoying it’s soft buzz. “Alright guys, time to see what the Vine-Daddy route is all about” She chuckled to herself and began to start the route, reading the dialogues but becoming hazy now and then as she focuses on the buzzing between her legs. She reaches down and turns up the dial slowly, moving it around and pushing it a bit into herself, letting out a sigh. “Don’t worry guys, if you hear buzzing that’s just my fan in the background, sorry it’s really hot in here.” Jen goes back to the game, smirking to herself, moving her hips now and then to push the vibrator in and out. A donation pops up in the corner of the screen, an amount of 5 $, a fairly nice donation from a viewer, but as Jen goes to read out the name she realized a message attached to the donation. “Hey Jen, would you Moan on stream for 50 $? -FluorideUrunaium82” She paused for a moment, thinking before speaking to the stream, “I mean, it is 50 $, I wouldn’t mind having that money.” She smirked to herself slightly, pausing the game for a quick moment and grabbing the vibrator, pushing it into herself slowly and turning up the vibrator, letting a nice long moan escape her lips. A few seconds later a 50$ donation rolled in and she smiled, unpausing the game and going back to it, fidgeting her legs a bit as she forgot to turn down the higher vibration, but didn’t really mind. A few minutes later as she was reading the chat, she saw a message scroll by that caught her eye, “What about 100$ to moan my username? -VineDaddy767” she thought about for a moment then shrugged to herself, smirking, “If you donate 100$ i’d happily moan VineDaddy.” Jen laughed a little and thought about how she usually does it for free, but hey, a 100$ is a 100$. She continued playing the game, half-expecting the person the be joking, but soon a 100$ donation rolled in . Jen was shocked at first, but since she promised she just accepted it. She decided to make it fun again, reaching down and pumping her toy in and out, feeling a bit sensitive since how long it’s been on, before leaning towards the mic and moaning, “ Ooooh, Vine Daddy~” she chuckled to herself but kept her hand moving, watching the chat erupt in screaming about her being way to lewd.

 

Since the first donations, it caused a chain reaction resulting it more people donating large amounts of money just to have their name moaned. Jen had paused the game as was happily carrying out their requests, her hand working the toy back and forth to help her along with her moans. Another donation came in, and Jen was ready to moan another name, before she was shocked with what she saw. “1500$ Donation. You should do a Face cam Jen! It’s a shame only getting the hear. -GockCobbler101” She was shocked for a moment, looking up at a webcam she had laying around, before responding, “I mean, I guess I could for tonight, no harm done.. Right?” she set up the webcam and tested it out, seeing her naked self display on screen. She looked over at her shirt on the bed, which was to far her to bother grabbing. She shrugged and moved the cam upwards until it was showing her only from the neck up, and then connected it to the stream, placing it in the top corner. The chat cheered and complimented her, which made her blush a bit, but she was mostly half focusing on keeping her hand moving on the toy. Jen felt a bit nervous, but also excited, knowing that hundreds of people on stream could see her, but they didn’t even know what was happening. She turned the vibrator on her toy a bit higher, smirking at the stream and kept pumping in and out, trying to get back to the game. She played for a few minutes, trying to read the lines of the game in a slightly shaky voice, the donations pausing for the moment and finally letting her continue the game. Jen moved her mouse and went to click on the next text option but accidentally bumped her screen. She could feel herself getting close to coming, moving her hand faster, when she noticed the chat talking about something. She read closer and felt fear wash over her, as she looked up at the webcam that had been knocked down and was facing towards her crotch, giving the stream a clear view of what she had been doing. She looked at the chat again and saw people asking if she had noticed or not, and she had a sly idea. She turned up the vibrator and began moving it faster, feeling excitement build inside her. Jen continued playing the game, pretending not to notice the webcam had fallen and letting all the viewers see her play with herself. She let out a soft moan and began moving her toy faster, feeling her stomach clench again and getting ready to cum. She didn’t care anymore that the stream could see her, in fact, she felt like she kind of enjoyed it. She tensed up and let out a bit of a louder moan, giving into the pleasure of it all, and then…

  
**[ STREAM BANNED ]**


End file.
